Walter Idel
right|Walter in seiner seltenen glücklichen Stimmungen. Elroy-Walter Wolf (besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Walter Igel genannt) ist eine schrullige alte Igel, der gut ist in seinen 60ern, wobei 68 Jahre alt. Er ist eine antagonistische Anti-Held in der Walter Igel. Beschreibung Walter Igel ist ein Igel, der dahurische eine dicke Brooklyn-Akzent hat. Walter ist ein Igel, der dahurische in Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York geboren wurde, war aber in Albuquerque, New Mexico angehoben. Walter hat ducktail Haar, das oft von einem braunen oder Hasel fedora bedeckt ist. Walter hat bräunlich-orange Fell und schwarze Augenlider (obwohl sie manchmal farblos sind). Er hat typischerweise große Füße mit 3 Zehen und Fingern. Walters Stimme verändert sich je nach seiner Stimmung, und wenn er aufgeregt / glücklich / zornig und / oder überrascht, wird er mit seinem Brooklyn-Akzent zu bleiben. Wenn er traurig oder deprimiert ist, hat er eine rauhe Stimme wie ein durchschnittlicher Greis. Da die Serie fortgeschritten ist, werden Walters Stimme noch aufgeschlagen niedriger! Obwohl die Hauptfigur, hat Walter alle Qualitäten eines Antagonisten. Er ist egoistisch, gierig, sarkastisch, leichtgläubig, bedeutet, verschroben, exzentrisch, defensiv, aggressiv, undankbar, unhöflich, unflätig, und vermutlich Böse. Also, vor kurzem, wie 2004, Walter war es, ein Antagonist verändert, war so Garfield Gar eine sekundäre Antagonisten und Xenophanes war der Hauptdarsteller. Aber Walter hatte immer noch die Hauptrolle. Walter's bester Freund ist Xenophanes Gryphon, obwohl Walter betrachtet ihn eher ein Ärgernis sein. Wegen der Haltung sauer Walter, hat er nicht viele Freunde. Walter ist sehr manipulativ, als er der Auffassung ist nur Xenophanes seinem "Freund" nur wegen seiner unglaublichen Stärke. Walter ist der meist gehasste Person in Lincoln Woods. Schöpfung und Entwicklung Walter Igel sollte ursprünglich eine positive Einstellung haben und würden in England gelebt haben und einen englischen Akzent. Walter galt als sehr gutmütig und sollte jünger als seine derzeitige selbst, wie im Zeitalter der 23-28. Aber diese Idee verschrottet wurde, weil man dachte, dass ein junger, gutmütiger Charakter klischeehaft war, so war er ein komplettes Makeover Persönlichkeit gegeben, würde nur seine Erscheinung bleiben. Walter war später wird eine Menge über die Jahre verändert, wie von den späten 1990er Jahren, würde er eine beleibte Igel gemacht, wie gut, das war ein Witz der Rockos modernes Leben Charakter, Heffer Wolfe. die "Elroy" in Walter's Name wurde zu Ehren von John Elroy Sanford. Doch trotz seines Gewichts ist Walter bei guter Gesundheit. Allerdings war der Künstlername, Walter Igel, erst erstellt, wenn der anonyme Schöpfer, war das Spiel eine lange und traurige Geschichte in Alice im Wunderland-Ein interaktives Abenteuer in der Ruthannzaroff.com. Andere Zeichen (Xenophanes Greif, der Beamish Boy, das kleine Mädchen, und Tür-Mouse) wurden ebenfalls geschaffen. Information *Walter Igel wurde im Oktober geboren 10. 1942. Er lebt in einer Wohnung in Chicago. Walter's "beste Freundin" Xenophanes Gryphon blickt Walter als Vorbild, aber das Gefühl, als nicht gegenseitig, weil Walter nutzt Xenophanes für seine Stärke, und gelegentlich, würde Xenophanes schnappen Walter, als er kreuzt die Linie, wie Walter Senden Xenophanes ins Gefängnis oder Verkauf von gefälschten Menschen Objekte nur um schnelles Geld zu machen. Walter anderen Freund ist Frühling Pinguin, der Walter hasst so viel wie Walter ihn hasst. Die Frühjahrstagung des Pinguin spricht mit einem leichten Lispeln und lebt in einem Haus komplett aus Schnee und Gletscher. Walter hat auch ein Interesse für Baseball, ist aber nicht gut. Walter's Coach, der Patriot Parrot, ist eigentlich sehr nervös, wenn Walter Baseball gespielt, aber das Ergebnis ist ihm oft verletzt, wie Walter trifft den Patriot Parrot mit einem Baseballschläger auf Zweck. Walter ist ein pensionierter Landwirt, der in einem Bauernhof in Alberquerque (1956-1969) und eine Eisdiele für eine geleistete Arbeitsstunde. Walter behauptete einst in Walter of Illinois, dass er ein Veteran des Zweiten Weltkriegs war, aber das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg begann in der ersten September 1939, drei Jahre vor Walter geboren wurde und es endete im selben Monat, einen Tag später 1945, als Walter zwei Jahre alt war. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie nicht zulassen KLEINKINDER in der Armee. Auch Xenophanes Gryphon erwähnte dies in Walter's Pink phink (eine Parodie auf eine rosarote Panther Cartoon)! Verhältnis zu anderen Zeichen Xenophanes Gryphon- Xenophanes Gryphon ist eine der wenigen Personen, die tatsächlich genießt Walter's Firma, die selten ist im Lincoln Woods. Xenophanes ist ein Greif, der den Kopf eines Weißkopfseeadler und den Körper eines asiatischen Löwen hat. Xenophanes spricht mit einem leichten Lispeln. Er sieht bis zu Walter als Vorbild, aber das Gefühl ist nicht gegenseitig, da Walter nur verwendet Xenophanes für seine Stärke. Xenophanes ist 65 Jahre alt, wobei auf 5. Mai 1945 geboren, sind 65 Jahre alt. Xenophanes ist einer der unglücklichsten Figuren, oft vom Blitz getroffen oder von einem Baseballschläger getroffen, oft Zugehörigkeit zu Walter. Die Frühjahrstagung des Penguin-Der Frühling Penguin hasst Walter, genau wie die meisten Menschen. Er ist nur befreundet mit Xenophanes, aber da er befreundet mit Xenophanes ist, hat er befreundet mit Walter sein, auch. Die Frühjahrstagung des Pinguin spricht mit einer extrem hohen Stimme, dass er kaum von anderen zu hören ist. Wegen seiner geringen Größe ist er zerbrechlich Höhen. Obwohl sie nicht gerade befreundet mit Walter, gelegentlich wird der Frühling Penguin eifrig helfen Walter in seinem idiotischen will reich werden, was oft zu einem der Charaktere verletzt, oft Xenophanes. Andere Zeichen-Neben Xenophanes ist Walter von allen gehasst! Weil er manipulativ und unfair ist, wird Walter am meisten gehassten Tiere in Lincoln Woods ... und vielleicht die ganze Welt. Die Beziehung zwischen Walter, Xenophanes, und im Frühjahr Pinguin ähnelt Ed, Edd n 'Eddy, nimmt Walter seine Assistenten für gewährt und ist sie unfreundlich. Auch seine Pläne in der Regel entwickeln Geld. Protagonistic Side Obwohl er einer der meist gehassten Tiere in Lincoln Woods, Walter manchmal zeigt ein uncharakteristisch Kehrseite, in dem er zeigt, Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit zu anderen, obwohl, das ist recht selten. *In der Episode Sanford, Walter untypisch spendet fünf Dollar an einen unbekannten Nächstenliebe. *In Igel a la Mode Walter hilft dem Frühling Pinguin laufen seine Lederhosen-Shop. Empfang Wegen seiner rohen Persönlichkeit, ist Walter Igel TV-PG zu veiwers bewertet und gilt als ein schlechtes Vorbild für junge Kinder gewählt. Die Serie hat eine Laufzeit von mindestens 40 Jahren, Erstausstrahlung am 31. Dezember 1969, während der Pilot-Film am 12. Mai 1945 ausgestrahlt, in denen Walter war ein deuteragonist. Die Serie ist für reifere Kinder ab 10 Jahren und Erwachsene. Walter ist in vielen Medien, wo in vielen Werbespots 1970er war der Slogan Sie sich nicht ein mürrischer Igel, die ein refrence von ihm ist. Die Show ist in über 50 Ländern gelesen und übersetzt in mindestens 200 Sprachen. Allerdings ist nicht alles von Walter Popularität positiv. Walter's bedeuten Persönlichkeit ist auf Platz 2 in Top 10 der Crude-Zeichentrickfilm-Figuren aller Zeiten ab. Darstellung Walter Igel wurde von vier Akteuren mit Brooklyn Akzente porträtiert. In seinem Debüt-Film im Jahre 1962, wurde Walter von Moe Howard geäußert. Aber dann in der Serie, wurde er von Carroll O'Connor (1967-1972) geäußert als O'Connor links zu filmen All in the Family, Danny DeVito (1972-heute) und Dan Castellaneta (1988-1993 Filme) Hintergrund / Character Information Geschichte 1962 Walter Igel erschien zuerst in Road to Broadway! In diesem Fall stattfindet Mai 1962, kann Walter wurde 20 Jahre alt in diesem Film haben, aber es macht keinen Sinn, dass seine Stimme würde wie die Stimme eines alten Mannes geworden ist im Jahr 1969, die er 27 gewesen sein könnte Jahre alt. Walter sang während des größten Teils des Films, zusammen mit Xenophanes, der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin, und natürlich Fauntleroy. Walter war ein netter Mensch in der Debüt-Film als in der Serie und natürlich seine geäußert geändert, weil er durch zwei weitere Akteure dargestellt wurde. vv1969 Wie Walter wurde weniger nett, wurde beschlossen, für ihn zu einer antagonistischen Person werden, was ihm zwei wichtige Nebenrollen mit, Xenophanes Gryphon und der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin, die auch die Nebencharaktere. 1970 Walter als Jäger in mehreren Episoden war trotz Xenophanes wobei Walter "beste Freundin" eingeführt wurde, ist Walter's Assistent in der Regel im Frühjahr Penguin. Es ist unbekannt, warum der Frühling Penguin gewählt wurde, wahrscheinlich weil seine Rolle in Walter Igel zu klein für eine tritagonist ist. Die Szene würde mit Walter versucht, verschiedene Tiere jagen beginnen, aber der Frühling Penguin würde gehen Ruine der Plan eine oder andere Weise, wie ihn versehentlich erschrecken die Tiere weg oder sich eines der Zeichen von in der Regel ein großes, gefährliches Tier wie zerfleischt ein Grizzlybär. Am Ende würde der Frühling Penguin normalerweise sagen "Sorry, Boss!" und Walter Jagd nach dem Frühling Pinguin statt mit seiner Schrotflinte! Die erste dieser Folgen waren John Hunt, Baron Punt in 15. Oktober 1970. Die letzte dieser Episoden wurden in Foxhound 26. Juni 2006. Die Frühjahrstagung des Pinguin und Xenophanes Beziehung ändert sich auch durch die Episoden. Rund um den späten 70's, The Penguin Frühling würde ein bisschen gemeiner zu Xenophanes (er must've zuviel Folgen mit Walter verbrachte). "Command Hospital" Command Hospital (Parodie von General Hospital) ist Walter's Lieblings-TV-Show. Es ist eine fiktive amerikanische tagsüber TV-Serie über einen Arzt, der zu seinem sterbenden Patienten verheiratet ist. Walter erwähnt te zeigen everytime ihn und Xenophanes Begegnung / ein Problem zu lösen, wobei die erste Doing Limes von 1974, als Xenophanes eingerahmt ist, wenn ein Strafverfahren ein Elite-Kalk-Diamant (was sich, dass Walter derjenige, der es gestohlen wurde) besiegt und Xenophanes bittet Walter, seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Walter refrences einer Episode von Command Krankenhaus sagen; "Weißt du, Xenophanes. Das erinnert mich an eine Episode von Command Krankenhaus, wenn Julie aus gründet, dass Mark war ein Mörder, und Mark geht "Oh nein, ich nicht!" (tiefe Stimme) und Julie geht: "Oh ja, Du! sind" (hohe Stimme), aber Mark geht "Oh nein, ich nicht!" (tiefe Stimme), sondern Julie geht "Oh ja du bist!" (Hohe Stimme) und Mark's Schwester geht "Oh ja ist er!" (Hohe Stimme) und Mark wird verhaftet, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Timothy der Mörder und eine Bank Buchhalter war! "- Walter Igel'"Weißt du, Xenophanes. Das erinnert mich an eine Episode von Command Krankenhaus, wenn Julie aus gründet, dass Mark war ein Mörder, und Mark geht "Oh nein, ich nicht!" (tiefe Stimme) und Julie geht: "Oh ja, Du! sind" (hohe Stimme), aber Mark geht "Oh nein, ich nicht!" (tiefe Stimme), sondern Julie geht "Oh ja du bist!" (Hohe Stimme) und Mark's Schwester geht "Oh ja ist er!" '(Hohe Stimme) und Mark wird verhaftet, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Timothy der Mörder und eine Bank Buchhalter war! "- Walter Igel Es wurde von Walter ergab, dass Command Krankenhaus Nr. 2 wurde auf der Lieblings-TV-Drama-Serie Rang, hinter "Krankenhaus: Command", was bedeutet, dass Command Hospital ein Spin-Off der Serie, trotz der Tatsache, Walter hasst die Show war. Obwohl, ist Walter nicht die einzige Person, die einen großen Fan der Serie ist. Die Frühjahrstagung des Penguin zeigt eine starke, es so gut wie. In Walter's Pink phink im Jahr 1986; ''"Hast du gesehen, das neue" Command Krankenhaus?-Der Frühling Penguin Sorry, SP. ''Aber hier Heulsuse (Xenophanes) wollte Hospital Uhr: Command letzte Nacht'' - Walter Igel! "EEW!" ''- Der Frühling Penguin ''Command Hospital ist ein Spin-off des Krankenhaus: Command, sind die Originale in der Regel besser! ''Was ist so falsch an diesem? "''-Xenophanes Gryphon''' "Gut für Starter, Krankenhaus geht nie vor Kommando!" - Walter Igel Biografie Elroy-Walter Wolffe wurde im 10. Oktober 1942 in Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York geboren um 5.00 Uhr bis 05.20 Uhr. Seine Eltern waren John-Elroy Wolffe und Helen März. Walter war der älteste von drei Söhnen und ist ein irischer Amerikaner. Walter's Familie zog nach Alberquerque auf 12. Januar 1945 wegen des Wetters, wo er eine elementare Student in Alberquerque Akademie. '"Walter Igel"' Walter war als Cartoonist für die Schulzeitung gewählt, was ein Comic namens Walter Igel, die so beliebt war, dass Elroy wählten sie als einen Spitznamen. Elroy dann ablehnen seinem richtigen Namen für sein Spitzname, den er gebeten, sich bei jedermann aufgerufen werden. Schließlich wuchs Walter's Liebe zu seinem Ruhm zu einer Liebe zu etwas Größerem, Geld. Welche Walter verkaufen würde Walter Igel Ware (Walter Igel Lesezeichen, Walter Igel Radiergummis, Walter Igel Kaugummi, etc.). Walter später in Schwierigkeiten bringen für den Verkauf dieser Waren für teure Preise und später ausgesetzt werden, wenn er nicht mehr zur Schule gebracht. Allerdings hat er nicht hören und dann im Alter von 8 ausgewiesen bekommen. 'Treffen Xenophanes Gryphon' Walter war der erste und einzige John-Elroys Söhne ausgewiesen werden. Also, John-Elroy begann dann Walter schlecht zu behandeln, was ihm Reste der Nahrung seiner Familie aß, was ihm zahlreiche Schläge mit einem Gürtel, und ließ ihn schlafen auf dem Teppich. Walter war auch durch seine jüngeren Brüder gehänselt, von seinen ursprünglichen Namen statt seinem Spitznamen genannt. Irgendwann schnappte Walter im Alter von 12 und von zu Hause weggelaufen, um ein Kellner in einem örtlichen Restaurant alberquerque werden. Walter war ein unbezahltes Praktikum und er schlief in der Gaststätte. Doch der Assistent braten kochen, die später wiederum aus Walter "beste Freundin" sein, Xenophanes Gryphon, sah ihn mit Nahrung zu teilen mit den Mäusen, Xenophanes, 9 Jahre, bedauerte Walter, und machte ihn zu einem anständigen Mahlzeit. Walter, eine Entscheidung zu Xenophanes Freundlichkeit für Schwäche zu verwenden, wenn Xenophanes bot ihm in seinem Haus bleiben. Xenophanes Eltern, Harold und Margie Gryphon, missbilligte Walter bleiben ihr Haus wegen seiner Persönlichkeit. Wenn sie keine Nahrung dienten Walter schien gefallen, würde Walter all das ohne Tischmanieren essen und würde die anderen verhungern. Gelegentlich würde Walter winzige Krümel herum verlassen und Xenophanes und seine Familie müssten die Krümel essen, gut, wenn die Kakerlaken nicht, um es zuerst. Harold schließlich trat Walter aus seinem Haus einen Monat später. Allerdings war Xenophanes zu freundlich zu zulassen. Also ließ er heimlich Walter in seinem Keller zu leben, gibt ihm zu essen alle fünf Stunden. Trotz der Gastfreundschaft Xenophanes gab ihm, Walter nie gesagt, ein einziges "Danke." Aber lassen Xenophanes ihn trotzdem bleiben. 'Weider auf die Beine' Nachdem sie mit Xenophanes für ihn zwei Jahre lang betreut, im Alter von 13, 1. Februar 1956 beschlossen, Walter, um endlich einen Job. Walter kroch aus Xenophanes 'nach Hause und bekam einen Job als US-Farmer. Walter aber dachte über seine Kindheit und noch begann brandneue Walter Igel Comics zu schreiben, mit neuen Charakteren. Walter fühlte, daß er mindestens bringen Xenophanes in einem Comic, zu sagen "Dankeschön-" für ihn nahm ihn auf Ende 1959, Walter's Comics in einer Zeitung veröffentlicht bekommen, und er endlich Berühmtheit erlangte. Allerdings war der Ruhm nur von kurzer Dauer, denn zwei Tage später, Walter eine Bank ausgeraubt und wurde von der Bank Tierhalter und Xenophanes Eltern verklagt. Walter verlor all sein Geld und ging in Konkurs. Im Juni 1962 lief Walter in Xenophanes wieder, und Walter bat ihn für zwanzig Dollar. Mit ein wenig schmeichelnd, Xenophanes gab schließlich und gab ihm fünfzig Dollar. Walter, wie üblich, nicht danke sagen, aber er schließlich bezahlt seine Schulden im August und setzte seine Landarbeit, aber seine Walter Igel Comics wurden außerdem aus den Vereinigten Staaten verboten, und Walter Igel nicht schreiben, nicht mehr Comics immer wieder. 'Ruhestand' Walter Ruhestand, ein Landwirt im Juni 1969. Trotz der gerade 27 Jahre alt, Rentner Walter wegen seiner Faulheit. Dann beschloss er, seine Eltern wieder zu besuchen zwei Monate später, in der Hoffnung, mit ihnen zu vereinigen und sagen, sorry für Weglaufen von zu Hause, auch zu seinem Vater. Aber er lernte schnell, dass seine Familie ein Haus Feuer, das Walter-Snap verursacht und sich das Böse Igel ist er nun gestorben. Das folgende Jahr zog Walter nach Chicago Pilot, wo er erfahren, dass Xenophanes seine Mitbewohner in seiner neuen Wohnung. Trotz der Tatsache, dass um ihn gekümmert Xenophanes in der Vergangenheit, ist Walter noch deprimierter und behandelt Xenophanes wie ein Feind. In der Tat, nur hält Walter Xenophanes rund zwei Gründen sinnlos; *Xenophanes hat erstaunliche Stärke, so wenn etwas falsch macht Walter und die Leute sind hinter ihm her jagen, ist Xenophanes immer an seiner Seite, und wer's nicht .... KA-POW! *Xenophanes ist die einzige Person, die Miete zahlt, und Walter brach Manchmal ist Xenophanes bekannt Walter manipulieren, auch, aber das ist sehr selten. 'Road To Broadway' "Road to Broadway ist etwa Walter, Xenophanes, und der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin versucht zu Ruhm, indem sie eine musikalische Sensation Fauntleroy erreichen. Aber jetzt, dass wir darüber gesprochen, wie Walter Xenophanes traf, wie hat Walter treffen die Frühjahrstagung des Pinguin? 'Wie haben Walter Meet The Penguin Frühling?' Walter traf die Frühjahrstagung des Pinguin im Juni 1970 an den ungewöhnlichsten Ort, ein Urinal. Walter wusch seine Hände und seine Feder fallen gelassen. Die Frühjahrstagung des Penguin hob es auf und reichte ihn Walter. Walter, wie üblich, nicht danke sagen. Er starrte nur und ging weg. Aber, fing die Spring-Pinguin auf ihn zu und fragte Walter, was los sei. Walter antwortete: "Ich ist nicht zu sagen nichts zu y'all sisses!" Dann begann Walter und der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin zu argumentieren. Doch kam Xenophanes und erzählte Walter, dass die Spring Penguin einer seiner zweitbesten firend (nach Walter) war und sofort aufhören zu kämpfen oder auch Xenophanes wird die Mietzahlung einzustellen. So wurden Walter und der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin gezwungen Freunde geworden (aber immer noch hassen einander). Fehden 'Garfield Gar' Walter war in Schulden im Juli 1970, wo er gezwungen, aus seinem Haus getreten werden, wenn er nicht die Hand über $ 5.000 würde. Walter würde dann leihen Geld von einem Kredithai (er. .. barracuda) durch seinen Nachnamen Garfield Gar in der Nähe von einem lokalen Supermarkt genannt. Die Gar angeboten $ 7.000 zu helfen Walter aus der Verschuldung. Also, da Walter keine andere Wahl hatte, so nahm er das Geld (Walter nie einen Kredit Hai vor, so stimmte er eifrig). Allerdings, wenn Walter konnte nicht zurück zu zahlen, die Garfield Gar die ganze Wohnung ausgeraubt! Also, seit seinem ersten Auftritt, Die Garfield Gar nun die wichtigsten Gegenspieler des Walter Igel und der 2. meistgehasste Person in Lincoln Woods (nach Walter). 'Die Frühjahrstagung des Penguin' Die Frühjahrstagung des Penguin ist eine von vielen Feinden Walter. Allerdings verwendet der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin nett zu Walter den ersten zehn Minuten trafen sie. Walter meint, dass die Frühjahrstagung des Penguin ein "Weichei" ist, vor allem für seine kleinen Anteil und seine hohe Stimme. Die Frühjahrstagung des Pinguin ist nur befreundet mit Xenophanes, wie er Walter hasst es, seine Eingeweide. Aber manchmal, zeigt der Frühjahrstagung des Penguin eine leichte Platzen der Ähnlichkeit mit ihm in einigen Folgen, vor allem in den Folgen, wenn Walter geht mit ihm die Jagd. Der Frühling ist die Pinguin tritagonist der Reihe, und da der Protagonist, dass die meisten mit Walter Fehden, aber in Folge te Walter's Pink phink, sie sind nachweislich Command Hospital Liebe und Hass Krankenhaus: Command. Allgemeine Informationen Persönlichkeit Elroy-Walter Wolf ist ein irischer Amerikaner wie sein ehemaliger Schauspieler, Caroll O 'Connor. Kategorie:Zeichen Kategorie:Citizens of Lincoln Woods Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Masters of Evil Kategorie:Anti-Helden Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Villains Kategorie:Walter Igel Zeichens